Cyber Commando
Cyber Commando is a Wilhelm's second skill tree, and it is focused on upgrading Wilhelm himself for defensive purposes when his shield is depleted, and general damage enhancements. Strategically this skill tree provides minimal benefits towards Wolf and Saint, and consequently helps to maintain Wilhelm's combat effectiveness whether his surveyors are active or not. Cyber Commando skills generally fall into three areas. Damage enhancements are offered by Laser Focus, First to Fight, Targeting Scope, Meteor Slam, and Welcome to the Gun Show. Defensive enhancements are split between the passive effect of Man and Machine, and other skills with triggered effects when Wilhelm's shield is depleted. The third bracket are his "cyborg augmentation" skills which add robotic parts to him. Power Fist is a melee override, Shock Absorbers allows Wilhelm to shoot while sprinting, and Vengeance Cannon is a supplementary attack triggered when Wilhelm's shield is drained. His other skill trees are Hunter-Killer and Dreadnought. Skills ;Tier 1 *Laser Focus - Increases Gun Damage and Magazine Size with all Laser Weapons. *Man and Machine - Man and Machine increases the maximum health and the shield capacity of both Wilhelm and Wolf. ;Tier 2 *First to Fight - This skill increases your Gun Damage. This bonus is lost 5 seconds after you deal damage, and is regained after 5 seconds of you not dealing or taking damage. *Targeting Scope - Killing an enemy increases your Accuracy and Critical Damage for a few seconds. ;Tier 3 *Power Fist - When melee button is pressed, instead of performing a standard melee attack, Wilhelm will extend his fist and punch whatever is unfortunate enough to stand in his way. This attack has longer range, delivers both melee and explosive damage, and has a cooldown of 12 seconds. Pressing the melee button during cooldown will perform a standard melee attack. ;Tier 4 *Emergency Response - Emergency Response is activated whenever your Shield becomes depleted, increasing your Fire Rate and Reload Speed, and Wolf's Fire Rate, for a period of 15 seconds. Your shield must fully recharge between activations. *Shock Absorbers - Legs Integrated stabilizers allow you to shoot while sprinting. While doing so, you deal additional Gun Damage, and suffer no accuracy penalties. *Divert Power - When your Shields are depleted and your Health is low, taking Damage grants you massively increased Shield Regeneration and Damage Resistance for a few seconds. This ability has a cooldown. ;Tier 5 *Meteor Slam - Increases the Damage Radius of your Slam ability. *Welcome to the Gun Show - You are better with guns in nearly every regard. Increases Gun Damage, Reload Speed, Magazine Size, Accuracy, and reduces Recoil. ;Tier 6 *Vengeance Cannon - Whenever Wilhelm's shield becomes depleted for whatever reason, he will say a corresponding voice line and a Vengeance Cannon will emerge from his right shoulder and appear in the upper right corner of the screen. Pressing Primary Fire after activation of Vengeance Cannon will allow the user to launch fiery laser bolts at his enemies for 12 seconds. ru:Киберспецназовец Category:Skills Category:Wilhelm skills Category:Skills in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel